


White Death

by Lil_Sphinx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nightmares, Phobias, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Scared Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sphinx/pseuds/Lil_Sphinx
Summary: “Ch-Chat Blanc?”“Marinette.” His voice froze her blood. She felt him place his gloved hand on her cheek, rubbing away the tears.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Chat Blanc, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	White Death

It’s strange. 

How much a person’s perspective could change within a minute.

Adrien wasn’t expecting any surprises on a Friday afternoon, especially in the middle of class. Not that they were doing much learning since they had been given a free work period and everyone was chatting and doing there own thing. 

Alya was updating her blog, while he and Nino were talking about Jagged Stone’s newly released album, and the cover design that had been done by Marinette. 

While the designer herself was peacefully drawing in her sketchbook. It had been a while since she had looked this calm as she had up until now been constantly on edge. Jumping at the sound of her name, freaking out at the colour of white and blue, and even getting into EXTREMELY heated arguments with others for dissing Chat Noir. Adrien was flattered, but he hated seeing the sweetest and most amazing person ever (besides LB) so distraught.

_ CRASH! _

The whole class froze at the sound. Ms.Bustier had stepped out so they were alone. The sound was too close for them to sneak out and they were far to high up in building for them to safely make it down.

As the crashing got louder and closer the kids started shaking. Alya pulled her phone out and started recording.

“H-Hey g-guys. So there might be an Akuma near our class, anyone near Collège Françoise Dupont , steer clear. Also to Ladybug and Chat Noir, if you’re getting this...please come.”

The teen heroes themselves were silently panicking. They couldn’t transform, nor could they get out without anyone noticing. Each of them separately hoping for their partner to show up. (... 😐 oops)

**_ SMASH!!!! _ **

The door flew across the room, and in came a little boy.

He was pale as snow, and she wore a simple white dress, and his hair was messy. Overall he shouldn’t have been that terrifying, if it wasn’t for his empty eye sockets...

_ “ I....AM...PHOBOS!” _

He spoke slowly, his voice raspy, reminding the class of nails on a blackboard. He began to wail and cry like a banshee, black ink pouring from his...eye sockets...

_ “WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF MY FEARS!! ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE YOUR BIGGEST FEAR BECOME REALITY!!” _

He looked around the room, the class trying to hide from his gaze, in an attempt to avoid their fears being made public. Kim hid under his desk, Lila and some of the others tried to merge with the wall, Chloé pulled Sabrina in front of her as a shield, while Alya and Nino clutched each other for dear life.

_ “YOU.” _ The class turned to see who was the unlucky victim and gasped. He pointed his pale finger at Marinette, who widened her eyes, and began to stutter and beg. Her own tears began to fall as she pleaded with the boy .

“N-no!! PLEASE! Please don’t, I-I can’t-“

The tears from the akuma had started forming a shape that grew. Everyone was frozen in the spots they stood, no one was able to move when the akuma left the classroom.

The form in front of them solidified. It was Chat Noir, but not Chat Noir. 

He was pure white, even his hair was white. His eyes were like blue crystals, and he didn’t seem to be the friendly Chat Noir that Paris had grown to know and love. He looked around at the class in disinterest before zooming in on Marinette, where his eyes lit up, and he sauntered over to the bluenette. 

Marinette was frozen and almost looked lost from reality. She didn’t seem to realize what was going on, since the only thing that was on her mind was the boy that had plagued her dreams for the past month. 

“Ch-Chat Blanc?”

_ “Marinette.” _ His voice froze her blood. She felt him place his gloved hand on her cheek, rubbing away the tears. 

“Hey! Get away from her!” Alya jumped up from her seat, grabbing a ruler she threw it at him, only for him to catch it and disintegrate immediately.

The rest of the class tried as well, until the boy got angry and activated his mega cataclysm.

_ “Argh! Standing in my way will only bring your DEATH!” _

The cataclysm grew exponentially, the class tried to back up but there wasn’t much room left. Marinette jumped up immediately and rushed to Chat Blanc.

“Wait! Wait!! Chat, please don’t do that! I-I’ll go with you just please don’t.” She began to cry again, her hands were shaking and it looked like she might have a nervous breakdown. 

Chat stared at her, studying her every movement. Without one word he picked her up bridal style, walked to the window and after blasting it open he simply jumped across the buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking some time away from the other fics I’m writing! But I really wanted to do a fic in which the superheroes actually get affected by the akumas, like mentally.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!! Love reading your povs & opinions!!
> 
> Virtual hugs for you all!!


End file.
